


In Sickness

by winvhesters



Series: 100 Ways to Say I Love You [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Protective Dean Winchester, Sick Castiel, two parter because i don't think this is finished by any means
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 05:13:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11006706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winvhesters/pseuds/winvhesters
Summary: Castiel gets sick with mono for the first time in his life. Dean is there to take care of him.





	In Sickness

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys! i know i haven't posted here on ao3 in a while but i've got a couple fics i've written and a new series i'm working on so i've decided to post them here to reach a larger audience. Let me know what you think, and don't forget you can find me on tumblr @winvhesters!

Castiel had been feeling a little under the weather for the past couple of weeks so when he finally gets around to going to the campus doctor (“I’m not sick, Dean. I never get sick.”) it’s no surprise when a couple tests were run, and one of them came back with the news that Castiel Novak had mononucleosis. The world as we know it is ending. Well, not really, but Castiel would be out of commission for at least two weeks.

He knew that once he broke the news to his roommate, Dean Winchester, that he’d never live down the fact that he was actually sick like Dean had suggested.

“You dreaming about kissing me so much you got yourself mono, Cas? Really?”

“Dean, you assbutt, you know that’s not how someone gets mono.” Castiel flustered.

Dean had offered to gather Castiel’s work from the professors who Cas had said wouldn’t email him back about getting the work he would miss over the course of the two weeks he wasn’t allowed to be going to class, doctor’s orders and all that. It was a good thing that Dean had almost all of the same classes as Castiel did this year, so it wouldn’t put Dean going out of his way to get something for his best friend and roommate.

Over the course of these past two weeks, Castiel Novak had watched way too many nature documentaries, most of them about bees and maybe those Planet Earth movies three times. Dean also succumbed to having watched the documentaries.

“It’s because if you need me, you don’t have to strain your voice.”

“Whatever you say, Dean.”

It was safe to say that in the Novak/Winchester apartment soup was on tap for two weeks straight. Even though he didn’t have to, Dean also ate some of the soup as a precaution for not getting sick. Also, if the soup wasn’t out of can, Dean would find recipes for the best soups on Pinterest and go get the ingredients to make all the different kinds. They had the obvious chicken noodle, chicken pot pie soup, taco soup. (That one wasn’t really because Cas was sick. They just wanted to try it.)

When Castiel would shiver from the fever that would come and go, Dean would place a blanket over the both of them and pull Cas closer to steal the other’s body heat. This was because Dean thought that if Cas had kept changing from only boxers to dressing like an eskimo, he would lose it. Also, he thought that constantly changing would make the sickness worse.

“You’re warm.”

“Yeah, dumbass, I have a fever.”

“Whatever Cas, scoot over, you’re hogging most of the couch.”

“You’ll get sick if you sit next to me, Dean.”

“Does it look like I care?”

After watching a few more documentaries on netflix in the two’s shared living area, Castiel began to get a little sleepy. He felt weaker than he did earlier in the night, so much so that Dean had to carry him up the stairs and into his bedroom since Cas couldn’t walk.

After getting Cas all tucked in and comfortable with a few pillows and netflix, Dean decides to go back to his room and try and get some of his homework done. Castiel wasn’t having any of this. You wouldn’t guess this by first glance, but he was a super needy sick person on the very few and rare occassions that he managed to get himself a cold.

This meant that Dean Winchester couldn’t actually get any of his homework done unless he did so in Cas’ room, because the latter had begged him to stay with him. Even though Dean tried his hardest to get some work done, Castiel, that bastard, had put on Top Gear. Dean couldn’t look away will all those cars souped up and racing. A weakness of Dean’s and Cas knew that. How dare he use netflix to his advantage while he was sick.

This also meant that Castiel would go to sleep faster, because cars were Dean’s thing and Cas thought most of the stuff boring on most occasions. He knew that Dean would stay a little longer if he had something entertaining to work with while making sure his best friend was okay.


End file.
